Surian Athanasi Bronislav
Overview Surian Athanasi Bronislav Danvers, or better known just as "Surian", A Deurlen Hunter, born with an artistic talent. Appearance Surian is a very tall man, he walks very proud and straight. He is very pale, though not that much. He has a dark brown hair, and cyan eyes. The Bronislav tattoo from his left arm to his right one, he has a few scars. A very big one in the back, with the shape of claw marks, another big one on the hand, a tiny one in the eyebrow, a little one in the chin, one in the left shoulder, and another one in the leg. He has a quite strong build. Although, sometimes he may look completely exhausted and sleepy. Sometimes, you can see he is wearing a sleeveless grey shirt, and any other time, you can see he is wearing a thick fur cloak, the Bronislav clothing for the cold. Background Surian had a long and exhausting childhood, starting in a family estate. Surian had one brother called Henry and a sister called Valentine, each one of them learned on their owns. They were very united, the best friends. Their father teached them the art of hunting, and they all learned how to use a bow, one of Surian's best skills is archery and art. Their mother teached them basic things for life, and their father teached them activities like hunting, horseback riding, music, and exercise. That is why Surian always has a urge to do a daily exercise. Henry was the eldest brother, he was the first who moved from the estate with 19 years old, he went to the North, starting his own journey. Valentine stayed in the estate with her family, probably continuing a bloodline in the same place. And Surian moved as well, but he moved to Novania. He just had 18 years when he moved from home. Known Associates Friends * Jason Ivente * Juniper Wrenne * Isihlala Amanzi * Nathaniel Varian * Ihani Valarian * Tam Del'Sol * Quibus * Remi * Viceroy Silas Capewell * Vicereine Margarette Capewell * Emilie Bakhiir * Ozan Bakhiir * Runae Rune * Crest * Majid * Annabelle Lucian Acquaintances * Royal Guard Frederick * Royal Guard Vas'Ya * Kathrin Ziegler * Mack Evergreen * Isibeal Brennan * Allania Elora * Uri Raven * Nadiyya Bakhiir * Zahi * Cirina Bakhiir * Trish Imparaco * Galya Mieli * Vilhelmiina Lahti * Stanford Whitehallow * Bertrand Garvin * Thula Bhatak-Mieli Family * Garry Bronislav (Father) * Vimelia Bronislav (Mother) * Jason Danvers (Grandfather) † * Ayamie Danvers (Grandmother) * Valentine Bronislav (Sister) * Henry Bronislav (Brother) * Ben Bronislav (Uncle) Enemies * Valarians Personality He is kind and gentle, focused on what he wants to do. Friendly once you meet him, and vindictive once you hurt someone he loves. He is passionate about the things he does, and always finishes what he starts. Likes * Dogs and wolves * Hunting * Swimming * Talking with people * Walking around the city at nights * Painting Dislikes * Very, Very big crowds, it makes him feel stressed * Light Magic * Morbid / psycho / crazy people * Dark Magic * People related to any kind of Magic * Pirates Quirks * Strong Deurlen accent * Afraid to Rats, Parrots, Snakes, Big Spiders, Airships and The Sea. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk Face Claim https://i.imgur.com/wEQKS19.jpg Item Claims http://i.imgur.com/5qrEX0d.jpg Voice Claim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avu77diRcgA A leather bag, that's all Category:Characters